bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bon Voyage Reaction
"The Bon Voyage Reaction" is the twenty-fourth episode and the season 6 finale of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode was aired on May 16, 2013. Summary Howard gets Leonard assigned to an expedition sponsored by Stephen Hawking that will take him to the for four months. His absence leads to Penny worrying about her relationship with him and makes Sheldon jealous. Extended Plot While eating at the CalTech cafeteria, Raj is describing the time he spent with Lucy where he was on video chat and stared into her eyes for twenty minutes until he realized that her screen had frozen. Leonard wonders if they are ever going to meet and hang out with her, Raj says that she is not comfortable around other people. Sheldon pipes in that he felt the same way until he started identifying others with beloved Star Trek characters. Leonard is a unnamed red shirted crew member (famous for being killed on away missions) and Raj is Lt. . Howard joins them and tells Leonard that he may have gotten him a job. Sheldon feels that Leonard's job is to cater to his every whim. Howard learns that a Stephen Hawking has an expedition going to the to test simulations of and they now need an experimental physicist. Howard recommended Leonard for the opening in the team. Sheldon reminds him that it is not a good idea for the unnamed crewman in the red shirt to go off on an expedition. On the way home Sheldon tells Leonard that most drownings occur near . Leonard then concludes that Sheldon doesn't want him to go since he will be alone. Changing the subject Sheldon asks Leonard who would win in a fight, him or a . Leonard actually thanks Sheldon for his blend of concern and selfishness, however Leonard tells him that it is such a great opportunity that nothing he says is going to stop him. Sheldon then plays his that Leonard's relationship with Penny might suffer. Leonard then stops his car, and stares at Sheldon who says that he should have opened with that. Raj is showing Lucy the International Space Station passing overhead near through his telescope. Raj mentions that Howard was up there and only brought him back the typical "My friend visited the space station and all I got was this lousy " shirt. Raj then brings up Leonard's request to meet her and asks if they could all hang out sometime. When Lucy hears that there are six of them, she complains that that is a lot of pressure with being stared at and personal questions like "Where are you from?" or "Why did you lock yourself in the ?". Then Raj suggests just meeting one of them. Lucy is even uncomfortable being in a room with three people is getting out of hand. At dinner at Penny's she describes spilling drinks all over her shirt and then getting her biggest ever. Leonard tries to explain what the goal of the Hawking expedition which impresses Penny. Since he would be gone all , Penny is surprised and says that she'll come and visit him which is not practical since he is on a ship. Penny is worried that Professor Hawking will roll overboard, however he is not coming and is only sponsoring the trip to test his . Penny compares it to Leonard sending her to kill in his . Leonard is worried that their relationship has been going so well that he hopes that being gone won't screw it up. Penny tells him that if he is going to screw it up, it's more likely that he would to happen if he stayed. Penny then tells him that it sounds like a great opportunity based upon what she didn't understand and that he should go. Leonard tells her that that is great and to also keep an eye on Sheldon. Penny then reminds him of what happened when she took care of his . Leonard then quips that she should just flush Sheldon down the and get him a new one. While the gang is having takeout in Apartment 4A, Leonard tells his friends not to throw him a party. Howard quips that they don't often get a chance to throw a party for someone actually going on a voy-age. Raj enters, whispers to Howard and Leonard tells him that there is a in the . Again Leonard insists that he doesn't need a party to which Sheldon remarks that they need it for closure before you die at sea. Penny quietly tells Sheldon to shut up. Bernie remarks that one of the things that got her through Howard's trip to space was getting before he left. Penny quietly tells Bernadette to shut up. Raj joins them with a request. Amy is amazed that he can now talk and wants to cut open his to see what is going on in there. Raj wants one of them to meet Lucy. Sheldon tells him that his is awful full. It's Leonard that he wants her to meet since his best friend Howard is a bit too . Penny suggests that one of the ladies meet her. Raj agrees and turns to Bernadette which offends Penny. Raj finds Penny too pretty which offends Bernadette. Amy tells him that she is the best choice since she was an outsider from the very beginning and they welcomed her in making her feel loved. Amy, Raj and Lucy are about to have dinner. Amy is explaining how she met Sheldon and then the rest of the gang that made her feel loved which Lucy says is nice to hear. Amy suggests that all of them get together next week. Raj tells Lucy that she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. Amy replies that they should ignore him since he doesn't realize that she understands the severity of Lucy's . Raj objects to her talking to somebody about social anxiety if they have a social anxiety which makes them society anxious, Amy then gets annoyed and tells him that she is a neurobiologist and that she is more qualified to know what is not working in his 's brain. Amy is also talking to Raj as if Lucy is not even there. Raj reacts that she is not his girlfriend although he immediately asks Lucy if she could be. Lucy is getting more uncomfortable when Raj adds that if she says no, he will never be happy again (Not to put you on the spot.) Lucy runs off to the bathroom. Raj tells Amy that they might as well eat since she is not coming back soon. Penny and Sheldon are shopping for the party which makes no sense to Sheldon since the store didn't have a party section. Sheldon wonders why Penny of all people is encouraging Leonard to go. Penny says that since she is his girlfriend she is supporting him. Sheldon mentions that she might not continue being his girlfriend since there is a tradition that men at turn to each other. Sheldon goes on that all Hawking proves is where things came from, why things work and what the ultimate end of everything will be. Sheldon feels that he is working on the real big questions. Penny realizes that Sheldon, the genius, is actually jealous of Leonard. Sheldon explains it that he is not jealous, he is just unhappy that it is happening to Leonard and not to him. Penny tells him about another she works with which got the she had also auditioned for. Though she was jealous and wanted to rip out her fake hair, she smiles and said that she was happy for her. That's what friends do. Sheldon interpreted it as that they lie so they don't look . Penny shows him how to smile and say "I am so happy for you." Raj is skyping with Lucy and apologizes for Amy since she got way out of line. Then the screen appears to freeze. Real-time Lucy reappears and she tells him that Amy was not the problem. Raj admits to pushing too much. Raj first says that she is better in one on one situations and then invites her to Leonard's going away party. The entire emphasis will be on Leonard and she can wear brown and blend into the couch. Raj almost begs her to come. At first she is unsure and then she reluctantly agrees. Another formal party at apartment 4A. Bernadette and Leonard are discussing when he got the day he got stuck on the " " ride at . Howard and Leonard agree that his trip is working on the frontiers of and a trip of his lifetime. However Howard's trip of a lifetime was going into space. Howard is proud of him and will miss him though space still beats water. Amy asks where Lucy is and Raj says that she is just running late. Sheldon offers a to his best friend Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. He says that he has a wonderful opportunity ahead of him and that he couldn't be happier for him and then smiles. He looks over at Penny as they know where he got that from. Howard tells Sheldon that it is great for him to pretend to be happy for Leonard and that it must have killed him when he went into space. Raj then gets a from Lucy telling him that she isn't coming, that their is too much and that they shouldn't see each other anymore. Raj excuses himself while his friends tell him that they are sorry. Sheldon breaks the tension telling Howard that it didn't kill him when he went into space because they send into space. Sheldon, Penny and Leonard are sitting at the curb at . Penny sighs and says 'Well, here we are." They tell each other that they are really going to miss the other and try to kiss when Sheldon tells Penny that they are in a and need to move to a . Leonard tells Penny that they can e-mail and easily. Penny asked if he had enough and mentioning the "Its a Small World" incident. Sheldon sees an and gets even more nervous. Leo nard gives Penny a present which Sheldon quickly describes and tells her to move. They tell each other goodbye and "I love you". Sheldon yells out to the officer that they just love each other and aren't . Penny kisses Leonard and hugs him tightly. Penny stops by to check on Raj on the way back from the . Raj says that he feels about the same and invites Penny in. She can't stay long because Sheldon is in the car with the window cracked open and he is going to finish the activity book in about thirty seconds. Raj explains that he finally found someone right for him and he drove her away. Penny then hugs Raj. They both miss their other halves. Raj starts to cry complaining that he can't find anyone and that he is unlovable. Penny assumes that that is the talking though Raj denies having anything to drink since last night. Both of their eyes open surprise while Penny says, "You're talking to me." Raj responds saying that now he is crying for a whole different reason. Penny also bursts into tears happy for them. Girls' night in Penny's apartment has them drinking and Raj is on water talking non-stop. He goes on and on about Lucy as the girls glance at each other. Amy asks Bernadette if he ever shuts up. Raj goes on and on through the credits until the show and season six is over. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the reaction that they all have to Leonard leaving for an overseas job for the summer, or Raj being able to talk to women after Lucy saying goodbye (Bon Voyage) to Raj. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=416 *This episode was watched by 15.48 million people with a rating of 4.8 (adults 18-49). *This was the third time a season finale ended with a cliffhanger of leaving for a scientific expedition (Season 2's The Monopolar Expedition, Season 5's The Countdown Reflection). Critics * It's felt like a season of tiny steps forward for the gang...It just wasn't very funny and hasn't been especially funny for most of the season. Statistically it doesn't seem to be any worse than the previous two seasons...TBBT could be here for another decade churning out essentially the same story week after week. http://www.thetvcritic.org/reviews/comedies/the-big-bang-theory/season-6/the-bon-voyage-reaction/ The TV Critic's Review Quotes Leonard: Anyway Stephen Hawking’s team is looking into that and I've been invited to join them. Penny: Wow, Hawking, good for you! Leonard: Well, it is. You know I’d be gone for a while. Penny: For how long? Leonard: Three - four months. Penny: Whoa. When would you leave? Leonard: A couple weeks. Penny: Wow. OK. Well, I’ll just come visit you. Leonard: That’s the thing. You can’t. I’ll be on a ship in the North Sea. Penny: On a ship. Aren't they afraid Hawking will just roll overboard? Leonard: He’s not going to be there. He’s sending a team to research his theory. Penny: Oh sure. Like when you send me to kill spiders in your bathtub. Well, OK. Four months. Leonard: Yea, I’m a little worried because things between us have been so great. And I’d hate to do anything to screw that up. Penny: Oh sweetie. If you’re going to do anything to screw things up it’s going to be while you’re here, not while you’re away. ---- Penny: Well, here we are. Leonard: Yep, I’m really going to miss you. Penny: I’m going to miss you too. Sheldon: Penny, we’re in the red zone. The white zone is for loading and unloading. We’re breaking the law. Penny: Yeah, but here’s no space in the white zone. Leonard: Anyway. We can email and I think the phone connections are pretty good. Sheldon: Uh, you have to get out of the car right now. I’m not going to jail for you. Leonard: Would you just relax? Sheldon: Oh I see a space in the white zone. Quick, circle the airport. Penny: Did you bring enough inhalers? Leonard: Yes. Penny: And extra Dramamine? You remember what happened on “It’s a Small World.” Leonard: Yeah I’m covered. Penny: OK. Sheldon: Oh, dear lord, a police officer is looking in our direction. We've been made. Leonard: Calm down, I’m getting out. Something I want to give you. Penny: Oh, Leonard. Sheldon: It’s just a heart shaped locket with a picture of Leonard’s face in it he got at the mall. Now move, move, move. Leonard: I love you. Penny: I love you too. {They kiss.} Sheldon: Don’t worry officer. They just love each other. We’re not smuggling drugs. ---- Amy: So after I started dating Sheldon and I met Leonard and then everybody else and they've all been so wonderful to me. Lucy: That’s really nice to hear. Amy: Maybe next week we could all get together. Raj: Lucy, you don’t have to answer that. Don’t put her on the spot. Am I right? Tell her she’s putting you on the spot. Go ahead. Tell her. Amy: Ignore him. He’s a little nervous because he doesn't think I understand the severity of your social anxiety. Raj: Are you crazy? You can’t talk about social anxiety to someone who has social anxiety. It makes them socially anxious. Amy: Excuse me, but I’m a neurobiologist. I think I’m a little more qualified than you to understand what’s not working in your girlfriend’s brain. Raj: Don’t call her my girlfriend. We haven’t discussed whether were girlfriend and boyfriend yet. Now that it’s out there, are you my girlfriend? By the way if you say no, I’ll never be happy again. Not to put you on the spot. Lucy: I think I have to go to the bathroom. ---- Penny ''': Are you OK? '''Raj: No. Penny : I’m so sorry. Raj: No, it’s my fault. I finally find somebody who is right for me and I drove her away. Penny : Oh. Raj. Raj: Penny, I miss her already. Penny : I known how you feel. I miss Leonard too Raj: What is wrong with me? Why can’t I ever have love? Penny : You will. Raj: No. I’m unlovable. Penny ''': That’s just the booze talking. '''Raj: No, no. I haven’t had a drink since last night. {Both realized what he said and look shocked} Penny ''': You ‘re talking to me. '''Raj: I am. Penny : Ahh! Raj: Now I’m crying for a whole different reason. Penny : Me too! Trivia *Sheldon tells Leonard, "I pretend everyone I meet is a beloved character from Star Trek. He then refers to him as an "unnamed crewman in a red shirt." Sheldon continues, "You know Star Trek. Should a guy with no name in a red shirt go on an expedition?" Sheldon later declares to Raj, "No one asked you, Uhura." This is the first reference to 'redshirts', whom were notoriously expendable and were normally the men who got killed on away missions to the planet surfaces. Yet, Uhura was previously mentioned in "The Precious Fragmentation" (albeit, it is Uhura of the alternate reality here), "The Prestidigitation Approximation", "The Roommate Transmogrification", and "The Contractual Obligation Implementation". Notably, Raj has a Lieutenant Uhura uniform. *Howard states, "Leonard, I may have gotten you a job. ...In a couple of weeks Stephen Hawking's team is sending an expedition to the to test , one of their experimental physicists dropped out, and I recommended you." Later, Leonard asks Penny, "Do you remember when I said the of and suggest you could find the equivalent of in a large body of water?" This work is a nod to Hawking's seminal research in and . *Penny has specific a priori knowledge about Leonard's upcoming research, as Leonard acknowledges, implying he already revealed some details about the expedition without breaking the news of his departure to her. *With the same witty charm shown in "The Closet Reconfiguration", Penny poses, "I thought I said that to you," while again confronted with scientific jargon she does not understand. *This Season 6 finale is comparable to the Season 2 and Season 5 finales, "The Monopolar Expedition" and "The Launch Acceleration", respectively. Instead of Sheldon heading to the North Pole or Wolowitz venturing into space, it involves Leonard embarking on an oceanic science voyage. But in general, there is a lot less tension this time around. There is never really any question of whether Leonard will take the job. He never gets cold feet to the point where he tries to back out like Wolowitz did. *Similar to "The Hawking Excitation", Sheldon is jealous about one of his friends getting to work with Stephen Hawking. *Howard brags about going to space for the first time since "The Holographic Excitation". *Penny and Leonard say "I love you" to each other for the first time. Leonard first told Penny he loved her in "The Wheaton Recurrence", while Penny did not say she loved him until "The 43 Peculiarity", even though Raj badgered her about this issue in "The Date Night Variable". *Like in "The Wiggly Finger Catalyst", Penny consoles Raj by hugging him after he loses a girlfriend, as they both sit on a couch crying. However, this time, Penny has her own concerns too. *It is the second time Penny is seen at Raj's apartment, following "The Griffin Equivalency", while it is Amy's first appearance at this location. *In this episode Raj finally gets over his selective mutism. *Penny again mentions Leonard's goldfish that first showed up in "The Closet Reconfiguration ." *Penny mentions being sent into the bathrom to kill spiders as she did at the begining of "The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition " episode. Gallery Fin10.jpg|Penny comforting Raj. Fin9.jpg|Penny finds that Sheldon is jealous of Leonard. Fin7.jpg|Raj finally can talk to Penny! Fin6.jpg|Sheldon proposes a toast to Leonard. Fin5.jpg|Eating take-out. Fin4.jpg|Raj showing Lucy the cosmos. Fin3.jpg|Leonard discussing being away for four months. Fin2.jpg|Amy says that she knows what is not working in his girlfriend's head. Fin1.jpg|Amy meeting Lucy. 103277 wb 1376b ws.jpg|Space beats water. LenPenBye.png|Penny's final hug for Leonard before he leaves for 4 months. Bvr2.png|They're not smuggling drugs. Bvr3.png|I'm going to really miss you. Bvr1.png|Amy having dinner with Lucy. Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Time passes during summer hiatus - 3/4 months Category:Episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Season finale Category:Season 6